Our Farwell
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: Jackie has sacrificed herself for the three most iportant people in her life. "Though you now fly away, you will always be in my heart, your legacy will live on through the stars and you will never be forggoten" rated M to be safe.


**As she took her last breath she whispered one last word.**

"**Rose"**

**Jackie Tyler was dead. She had sacrificed herself for the two most important people in her life. Her daughter Rose Tyler and the man Rose loved and whom she had come to think of as family, The Doctor.**

**Rose let the tiers run as she turned into The Doctors arms. He held her tight and let her cry into his chest. Both were shaking. The Doctor had come to feel Jackie and Rose as family. Jackie was always there, she always knew what to say and now, now she was gone. But she would live on in the thoughts and hearts of Rose and The Doctor. She would never be forgotten. **

**The Doctor began to cry, he let his grief show. He knew he could rely on Rose to hold his hand. **

"**Rose, we must set the funeral arrangements. We must tell Mickey what has happened" The Doctor whispered in her ear.**

**She nodded here head with a sniff. The Doctor gently led her out to find Mickey in the lounge. He had seen it all and was crying himself. The Doctor took him in arms as well and held them both. **

"**I'll make the arrangements" Mickey said and walked out the room. **

**They stood in the church grounds. The Doctor holding both Rose and Mickey in his arms on either side of him. As the prayer was said they were all thinking of how much Jackie had given them and how much they should have given her.**

"**Remember me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
Nor I half turn to go, yet turning stay.  
Remember me when no more, day by day,  
You tell me of our future that you planned:  
Only remember me; you understand  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
A vestige of the thoughts that I once had,  
Better by far you should forget and smile  
Than that you should remember and be sad"**

**The three were left alone. Mickey bent down and put a pink rose on the grave then got up and left. The Doctor then reached into his pocket and produced a picture of the four of them. They were holding one another round the waists smiling. **

"**Where did you get that?" Rose asked.**

"**She gave it to me when we arrived here" he told here bending down he kissed it and placed it on the head stone. Rose bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. **

"**It's perfect" she said and kissed him on the cheek. **

**They got up and walked back to the TARDIS. **

"**Rose, are you sure you want to come with me?" The Doctor asked. **

"**Yes Doctor, I love you and I will never leave you" she said. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. He kissed her back and enveloped her in his arms protectively. **

"**I love you two Rose" he said.**

"**What's this?" she asked touching the necklace around his neck. **

"**Jackie left it. She left it with a letter saying ****_I will never forget you and will always love you. I will always watch over you both. Doctor I give this necklace with ST Christopher on it to always protect you, though you hardly need it. Rose I leave you with the one thing you have always wanted, The Doctor. This was meant to be._**** She knew it was going to happen. She was protecting us all this time" he said letting the tiers run.**

**They stood there hugging one another close knowing that they will always have one another and both promising to never forget Jackie Tyler. The Doctor set coordinates and they dematerialised. Mickey stood outside watching as the two best people he ever knew went on to have many adventures and Rose who would join The Doctor as a Time Lord and live on in the stars with The Doctor forever. **

"**When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no tears in a gloom-filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free?**

**Miss me a little but not for long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that we once shared  
**

**For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone  
It's all a part of the master plan  
A step on the road to home.**

**When you are lonely and sick of heart  
Go to the friend we know  
And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds  
Miss me ... but let me go" Mickey whispered as he watched them fly through the sky. **

**Finally together, two souls destined to be, forever and an age. **


End file.
